Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)
May contain spoliers! View at your own risk. ''' The '''12th season '''of Cube Ultra Hardcore' premiered on March 10th, 2015, which was announced by Graser10, during the Cube Pax Panel. The season introduces two new participants, as well as twenty-two returning veterans, raising the roster up to twenty-four participants. In this season of UHC, the 24 participants have been split into 8 teams of 3 in a race to defeat the Ender Dragon, eliminating opponents along the way! Using a custom plugin for UHC that automatically disables PvP for the first 20 minutes and displays episode timers. The season is organized by Graser10, the server is hosted by ZestPlaysMC, and the intro is created by GoldSolace. The season followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, beginning on the premiere date and onward. Teams ''Teams may not have an '''official' name. As of now, they will receive a name depending on the color they received during the competition. If there is a name that is confirmed by the participants/teams, please leave them down below on the comment section. '' *Grapeapplesauce (Grape) *HeyImBee (Bee) *Pokediger1 (Poke) *TalekioYT (Talekio) *HBomb94 (Hbomb) *TYBZI (Tybzi) *ChildDolphin (Dolphin) *Huahwi *MrMitch361 (MrMitch) *StrauberryJam (Straub) *KermitPlaysMC (Kermit) *RumbleCrumble (Rumble) *DFieldMark (Dfield) *8-Bit Homo (8Bit) *FollowKevn (Kevin) *Kiinqtonq (Kiingtong) *Graser10 (Graser) *Peckett *Bayani *PatClone (Pat) *TheCampingRusher (Rusher) *Echo lnck (Echo) *Tofuugaming (Tofuu) *JWingWangWong (JWong) Elimination ''Please use the participants YouTube channel name when placing them on the table below. '' Notes/Trivia *Straub's tweet confirming the day that the season was filmed. *The tweet confirming the release date of Cube UHC (Season 12). *During a livestream titled as "Live from the Cube House", that Hbomb hosted on his Twitch channel, it was confirmed that Echo would be participating in the 12th season of Cube UHC. *Minecraft4Meh has confirmed that he was kicked out from the Cube UHC group. The tweet that confirming his departure. * In a twitter conversation, FinsGraphics confirmed he was kicked from the Cube UHC but is still friends with the group * Regular player, ThatOneTomahawk could not make it to the recording due to him attending Model United Nations conference in San Francisco at the time as confirmed in a tweet. * Team #ChiTownKillerz and Team Deep Voice from Season 8 had some similarities including: ** Both team consist of 2 former winners *** HBomb and Talekio for Team #ChiTownKillerz *** HBomb and MrMitch for Team Deep Voice ** Both team consist of 2 members of Purple Team in Season 4, the last team standing in the previous UHC Ender Dragon season *** HBomb and Tybzi for Team #ChiTownKillerz *** HBomb and Tomahawk for Team Deep Voice ** HBomb was in both Team Deep Voice and in Team #ChiTownKillerz ** Team #ChiTownKillerz is however the first team in Cube UHC history to consist of 2 two-times winners (Talekio won Season 9 and 10 while HBomb won Season 2 and 8) * Although, PatClone announced that he would retire from playing UHC, he still continues to participates. **Pat also did this in the previous season, where he returned as a substitute. **It's not been confirmed, yet if he'll continue being a regular player, or continue to be a substitute. *This is the second time that ChildDolphin was the first participant to be eliminated. **The first time being in 5th season, where he jumped off from a mountain, missing the small body of water by a few blocks, resulting his elimination from the competition. **Coincidentally, both are caused by PvE (Player vs. Environment) and Dolphin's reckless/hasty behavior. *RumbleCrumble was the last player to take damage. *During the beginning of Episode 4, Bayani started receiving connection loss; he was getting D-dosed. He doesn't return the rest of Ep.4 but he wasn't eliminated either and returns later in the season. *Huahwi dealt with an FPS issue during Episode 5, unable to play at times. His episode was cut short by 3 minutes, but is said to return in the following episode. Episodes ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. '' Gallery UHC S12 Logo.png|Season 12 Logo S12 - Team 1.png|Intro - Grape, Bee, and Poke S12 - Team 2.png|Intro - Talekio, Hbomb, and Tybzi S12 - Team 3.png|Intro - Dolphin, Huahwi, and MrMitch S12 - Team 4.png|Intro - Straub, Kermit, and Rumble S12 - Team 5.png|Intro - DField, 8Bit, and Kevin S12 - Team 6.png|Intro - Kiingtong, Graser, and Peckett S12 - Team 7.png|Intro - Bayani, Pat, Rusher S12 - Team 8.png|Intro - Echo, Tofuu, and JWong Videos Category:UHC